


Vanished

by DamonPikachu



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 06:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamonPikachu/pseuds/DamonPikachu
Summary: O desaparecimento repentino dos seus colegas leva um pequeno grupo de artistas a revirar Tel Aviv para os encontrar!Terão sucesso?





	Vanished

**Author's Note:**

> These notes are written in English but the entire work is in Portuguese!  
> Welcome!  
> I had this idea a long time ago, like around the final of ESC 2019 and it's finally concluded.  
> If you put the story in the translator, it won't translate the word "Malta" due to the fact that it assumes that it's the name of the country. And, in Portuguese, "malta" is both the name of a country and a slang for "guys".  
> So enjoy!! ♥

Entre todas as coisas e todas as responsabilidades que os participantes da Eurovisão tinham de lidar com, o tempo que lhes restava para descansar era quase inexistente, quase uma miragem.

Portanto, depois de se aperceberem do quanto os participantes estavam cansados e improdutivos, a organização do festival decidira dar-lhes um “dia de folga” para que estes conseguissem recarregar baterias.

Escusado será dizer que foi uma medida que agradou imenso aos concorrentes. Muitos deles decidiram aproveitar o dia caminhando pelas belas ruas de Tel Aviv, outros optaram por se deliciarem com as belas praias israelitas e, assim, nas palavras do representante da Estónia, Victor Crone, “apanhar um pouco de cor” (não tenho de referir o facto de que a única resposta que ele recebeu foi uma gargalhada dos participantes oriundos dos países mediterrâneos, à qual ele apenas revirou os olhos). Já outros contentaram-se com as maravilhas do hotel e decidiram não abandonar o seu interior.

 

*******

 

— Malta, o que é que querem fazer? — perguntou Katerine Duska, da Grécia, enquanto virava a página da revista que lia.

— Eu sabia que devia ter ido até à praia! Mas tenho tanta preguiça de mexer os meus belíssimos pés! — respondeu Bilal Hassani, da França, que estava confortavelmente deitado no sofá.

— Touché! — respondeu Leonora, a dinamarquesa, e o cómodo voltou ao seu estado de silêncio original.

E tudo pareceu voltar ao estado que estava antes do pequeno diálogo, Katerine continuou a ler a revista, Bilal continuou deitado no sofá, quase a adormecer, e Leonora continuou a fazer nada, possivelmente a pensar em alguma coisa que não verbalizou.

Mas, subitamente, um barulho estridente, desagradável foi ouvido e o estado de preguiça que pairava sobre a sala desapareceu.  

Katerine perdeu o foco do que lia e afastou a revista, Bilal levantou-se e Leonora acordou das suas divagações quando uma figura totalmente vestida de preto irrompeu pelo quarto e agarrou Leonora, estilo noiva, e fugiu com passos apressados.

Bilal e Katerine ficaram ali parados como se os seus pés estivessem colados ao chão. Estavam paralisados pelo medo e pela confusão acerca do que se tinha acabado de passar.

— O que é que acabou de acontecer? — perguntou a cantora grega completamente perplexa, sem saber sequer o que pensar sobre o que acontecera.

— Je ne sais pas! — respondeu, em francês, Bilal com uma expressão tão confusa quanto a dela. O silêncio foi, no entanto, rapidamente quebrado.

— MALTA! MALTA! MALTA! — ouviram alguém gritar da outra ponta do corredor. Segundos depois, Conan, o português, e Kate, a australiana, estavam em frente a eles, enquanto tentavam normalizar as suas respirações.

— Tenham calma! Respirem fundo! Falaremos quando não estiverem quase a cuspir os vossos próprios pulmões! — instruiu Bilal.

Menos ofegantes, Kate foi a primeira a falar:

— Vocês estão bem? Não se passou nada aqui, pois não? — perguntou calmamente, como era hábito, mas um pouco apreensivamente.

— Se por “nada” tu entenderes que um maníaco qualquer entrou por aqui a dentro, vindo dos confins do inferno, e levou a Leonora com ele. Então sim, nada se passou! — respondeu a grega com um tom de voz alguns entre a ironia e o pânico.

Conan e Kate entreolharam-se por alguns segundos, como se conversassem mentalmente. Depois, ele falou, num tom baixo, como se as paredes pudessem ouvi-los:

— Eu e a Kate estávamos lá fora, na piscina, com o Miki, a Ester e o Joci quando se sucedeu exatamente o mesmo. — ele fez uma pequena pausa para pensar e lembrou-se, de repente, de algo importante que tinha de ser feito — Temos de chamar a polícia! Os nossos amigos foram raptados! — e saiu do quarto, quase aos prantos, com os outros atrás dele, a chamar por ele.

Porém, a pressa é sempre nossa inimiga, tolha-nos a visão e o pensamento e acabamos estatelados. E foi isso que aconteceu ao Conan. Num minutos estava a rasgar por entre o corredor vazio, completamente cego pelo que tinha de ser feito, e noutro estava prostrado no chão.

— Merda! — gritou quando o seu corpo atingiu o chão. Os outros pararam um pouco atrás dele, preocupados.

— Estás bem? —Katerine perguntou genuinamente preocupada, não fosse o amigo magoar-se e falhar a dança na semi-final. Felizmente, ele levantou-se sem qualquer marca de lesão.

A Kate, que ninguém notara ter ficado para trás, aproximou-se deles com um papel numa mão e com um sapato noutra.

— Esse sapato é da Leonora! — disse Katerine e Bilal concordou rapidamente.

— O papel tem algo escrito! — reparou a australiana.  

— Desdobra-o e lê-o em voz alta, Kate — pediu o português.

 

__DESAFIO NÚMERO 0_ _

__

__Os vossos amigos estão bem, garantimo-vos isso. Não há necessidade de fazer um grande alvoroço. Só queremos testar as vossas capacidades de raciocino e de trabalho em equipa. Vão até à receção para receberem o primeiro desafio nesta que é a “caça pelos amigos”._ _

__Boa sorte!_ _

__Saudações!_ _

__

Os quatro cantores entreolharam-se. Nenhum deles disse nada, mas muitas coisas lhes passavam pela cabeça.

Bilal virou-se para a frente e começou a caminhar em direção à receção, os outros seguiram-no um pouco reticentes.

— Não acho que isto seja uma boa ideia! Parece que estamos dentro dalgum filme de terror! — disse Conan rapidamente.

— É o melhor que temos. Não podemos ligar para a polícia já. Vai que é só uma brincadeira, Conan! Atrairíamos a atenção, de forma desnecessária, para aqui. — disse sensatamente a concorrente da Austrália. O português pareceu conformar-se com a resposta dela e calou-se.

Ainda que tenham procurado em todos os cantos da receção, os concorrentes não haviam encontrado nada. Isso estava a começar a frustrá-los e quatro pessoas frustradas não era um bom sinal.

— Não está cá nada! — desesperou-se Conan — Estou cansado disto! Vou ligar para a polícia! — e andou até ao telefone, levantou o auscultador e uma voz congratulou-o ironicamente:

— Parabéns, Conan! Finalmente que algum de vocês decidiu ser moderno e parar de procurar um pedaço de papel. A vossa primeira pista está no computador. A palavra-passe é “desafio1”, exato! Em português. — e a chamada caiu.

O português andou até ao computador, ligou-o, introduziu a palavra-passe e começou a procurar o documento com o desafio, sob o olhar atento dos colegas.

 

__DESAFIO NÚMERO 1_ _

__

__Está um dia demasiado bonito para se ficar fechado dentro de um hotel, não acham? Que tal um mergulho? Vão até à piscina. Um de vocês terá de tentar resgatar o próximo desafio que está no fundo da piscina, devidamente plastificado, preso a uma pequena corda com uma pedra._ _

__Pensem no mergulho como um treino para susterem as vossas notas!_ _

__Boa sorte!_ _

__Saudações!_ _

 

À borda da piscina, os quatro desafiados tentavam decidir quem mergulharia. O papel era pouco visível do lado de fora, mas ele estava lá, engolfado pela água.

— Eu vou lá! — decidiu a cantora australiana.

— Consegues? — perguntou o francês reticente.

A mulher olhou-o fulminantemente como se dissesse “Testa-me, otário!” e mergulhou, de cabeça, desaparecendo por entre o cloro e a água.

Do lado de fora, no entanto, a tensão parecia aumentar. Tudo o que se via era a imagem desfocada de Kate que tentava atingir o fundo da piscina para conseguir “salvar” o papel. Com rapidez, porém, a australiana tornou-se cada vez mais visível. Quando chegou à superfície atirou o papel para a relva que circundava a piscina e engoliu uma parte considerável de ar. Ofegante, mas com um sorriso de quem se sente bastante realizada, saiu da piscina e enrolou-se numa toalha.

— Bem, surpreendente! — disse Bilal ao aproximar-se. Kate sorriu levemente.

Katerina aproximou-se deles com Conan atrás de si. Depois leu a mensagem plastificada:

 

__DESAFIO NÚMERO 2_ _

__

__Se chegaram até aqui é porque o papel foi resgatado devidamente, o que só pode significar uma coisa: O desafio foi demasiado fácil!_ _

__Felizmente, as coisas vão começar a ficar mais interessantes. Na lavandaria há quatro cestos de roupa. Um deles tem o vosso próximo enigma._ _

__Boa sorte!_ _

__Saudações!_ _

__

— Então? Alguém gosta de lavar roupa? — Conan perguntou ironicamente e encaminharam-se todos para dentro.

 

*******

 

A lavandaria era um espaço amplo, o que não era de estranhar dado o tamanho do hotel.

Ficara decidido que os rapazes mergulhariam as suas mãos na roupa suja para procurarem a nova pista, o que os enojou um pouco, mas nenhum deles protestou. Portanto, as raparigas do quarteto apenas se riram e caminharam todos até aos quatro cestos colocados no centro da divisão.

A operação “Encontrar papel no meio do tecido” começou imediatamente.

Bilal, estranhamente, foi o primeiro a enfiar as mãos pelo cesto a dentro sem nenhum sinal de delicadeza. Remexeu, remexeu e remexeu, mas não encontrou nada. Por isso, largou esse cesto e passou ao próximo.

A meio do segundo cesto, a expressão calma de Bilal foi substituída por um esgar de puro nojo. Algo gosmento havia-se-lhe pegado às mãos e ele preferia não saber o que era. Ignorou a sensação de que tinha algo colado à ponta dos dedos e continuou a invadir o cesto, cortando através da roupa amontoada, um caminho até à base do cilindro.

— __Jackpot!__ — disse com um sorriso quando sentiu a celulose contra os seus dedos, agarrou-a e puxou as suas mãos para fora do cesto.

Ao mesmo tempo, Conan acabava de revirar o seu último cesto, de onde retirara, também, um pedaço de papel.

Eles entreolharam-se e analisaram, à distância, ambas as partes do papel que parecia ter sido rasgado, propositada e verticalmente, ao meio.

— O que diz essa parte? — perguntou o português intrigado.

— 10. — respondeu o francês calmamente — E essa? — perguntou de volta.

— 2. — respondeu Conan.

O silêncio caiu sobre a lavandaria. Se algum som se pudesse ouvir, para além das respirações deles, seria o ruído dos seus cérebros a trabalharem para decifrarem o que significavam aqueles números.

— 102? 210? — inquiriu Kate — Serão números de quartos?

— É uma possibilidade. — respondeu Katerine — De que lado é que os papéis se encaixam?

Os rapazes juntaram-nos rapidamente.

— 210 não pode ser. — constantou Bilal. — Mas 102 pode ser qualquer coisa. Um número de um quarto, um andar e um quarto nesse andar. Há todo um conjunto de possibilidades. — acrescentou.

— Vamos averiguar. — respondeu Kate decididamente — Alguma coisa há de ser! — e saíram todos pela porta, caminhado em direção ao elevador mais próximo.

 

*******

 

— Recapitulando: os número que encontrámos podem significar o número de um só quarto — 102 — ou o 2º quarto no 10º andar ou o 10º quarto no 2º andar, certo? — perguntou Conan enquanto o elevador subia para o 10º andar. Haviam decidido que começar de cima para baixo seria uma boa estratégia, por limitar, em muito, as dificuldades que teriam para seguirem um caminho pré-definido.

A busca pelo quarto pretendido foi bastante fácil. Foi só sair do elevador e contar dois quartos. Tentaram rodar a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada. E eles não achavam que o jogo pudesse mandá-los, ainda que indiretamente, vandalizar o hotel ao terem de arrombar uma porta.

Portanto, descer até ao 2º andar e procurar o 10º quarto pareceu-lhes o mais sensato a ser feito.

— Caraças! — Kate esmurrou a porta com força — Aqui também não está nada! — disse frustradamente.

Foi aí que Katerine se lembrou de um facto curioso ao qual não tinha dado importância quando lho contaram. Alguém da sua delegação, dissera-lhe, que havia contado e que em cada andar havia 15 quartos. Era uma questão de matemática.

— Quanto é 15 vezes 5? — perguntou. Os demais olharam para ela como se lhe tivesse nascido uma segunda cabeça — Não me olhem assim! Tenho de comprovar uma teoria!

— 75. — respondeu Conan com uma expressão confusa.

— Ainda não chega! — disse Katerine, olhando em redor até que encarou o número do quarto no qual tentaram entrar há pouco: 27.

— Se tenho 27 laranjas quantas tenho de colher até conseguir ter 102? — perguntou a grega em voz alta e os amigos olharam para ele como se ele tivesse mesmo uma cabeça a mais.

— 75 laranjas, Katerine. — respondeu Conan — Mas duvido muito que isso seja importante para este caso específico.

— É matemática, malta! — os outros concorrentes encararam-na como se ele tivesse dito uma barbaridade — Pensem comigo: se há 15 quartos em cada andar deste hotel e nós estamos no 27º quarto só temos de somar até encontrarmos o 102º! — esclareceu como se fosse algo de fácil compreensão.

Bilal afastou-se um pouco, caminhando em direção ao início do andar e gritou lá do fundo:

— O primeiro quarto daqui é o 17!

Katerine afastou-se e caminhou até ao fim do andar e disse:

— O último é o 32!

— Vamos para o sétimo andar! — disseram Conan e Kate ao mesmo tempo, enquanto caminhavam em direção ao elevador com os outros atrás deles.

 

*******

 

— Ainda vão ter de me explicar como é que deduziram tão rapidamente que teríamos de subir até ao 7º andar! — disse Bilal com uma voz irritada.

— Pura matemática! — responderam os outros dois e o francês revirou os olhos, o que causou uma gargalhada coletiva dentro do elevador.

— Aqui está ele! — disseram em conjunto quando encararam a porta número 102. Rodaram a maçaneta, a porta abriu-se e a australiana e o português entraram em primeiro lugar. Porém, uma porta pouco aberta é suscetível de se fechar com o mínimo de esforço e o vento não perdoa nestes casos e, assim, Kate Miller-Heidke e Conan Osíris viram-se trancados dentro do quarto de alguém.

 

*******

 

 — Esperamos quanto tempo até abrirmos a porta? — perguntou Kate ao cantor português.

Ele rodava o papel, que tinha descoberto dentro de um livro, com calma.

— Agora! — instruiu ele e a porta abriu-se quando a australiana rodou a maçaneta.

— Estávamos a ver que tínhamos de arrombar essa merda! — grunhiu o francês — O que diz o papel? — perguntou ele impacientemente.

 

__DESAFIO NÚMERO 3.1_ _

__

__Lavaram bem as mãos? Esperamos que sim! Ainda bem que encontraram esta pista. Esperamos não vos ter feito pensar muito acerca do que poderiam significar os números._ _

__Por último, antes do derradeiro desafio que vos levará até aos vossos amigos, terão de fazer uma pequena viagem até ao fundo da rua. Há uma pequena livraria, o empregado, que está ao balcão, dar-vos-á a restante parte do desafio!_ _

__Boa sorte!_ _

__Saudações!_ _

__

— Para quem não queria fazer nada hoje, estamos a ter mais ação que os outros que devem andar por aí a vaguear ou que estão sentados ao sol! — disse Katerine como um suspiro longo.

Após serem parados algumas vezes por alguns fãs que quiseram tirar fotos com o seus artistas favoritos, não percebendo a azáfama em que estes estavam, os artistas chegaram à livraria.

O rapaz cumprimentou-os com um sorriso simpático, como se não fizesse parte daquele jogo, e voltou para o fundo da loja, onde retomou o trabalho que, provavelmente, interrompera para lhes dar o pequeno pedaço de papel.

 

__DESAFIO NÚMERO 3.2_ _

__

__Esperemos que não estejam muito cansados! Nós não estamos, de todo! E olhem que fizemos o mesmo percurso que vocês para deixarmos as pistas!_ _

__Já alguma vez viram uma estátua egípcia? Encontrem-na no hotel e terão acesso ao último desafio!_ _

__Boa sorte!_ _

__Saudações!_ _

__

— Se o último desafio está no hotel porque é que nos estão a mandar andar às voltas? — perguntou confusamente Bilal.

— Porque os desafios estão a ser colocados à medida que nos aproximamos da resolução de outro. — respondeu Kate astutamente.

— Então porque é que não estamos a ver ninguém pelo caminho? Ter-se-ão escondido? — voltou a perguntar o francês.

— É provável que sim! — respondeu a concorrente grega — Vamos lá ver dessa estátua egípcia.

 

*******

 

— Como é que sabias onde estava a estátua? - perguntou a concorrente australiana ao concorrente francês.

— Não é todos os dias que se vê uma estátua de um homem com cabeça de cão que guia os mortos! — respondeu ele com um sorriso.

— Anúbis deve estar a revirar-se no sarcófago depois dessa descrição tão básica. Respeita a mitologia egípcia, oh baguete! — respondeu trocistamente o concorrente de Portugal. Bilal entrou na brincadeira e respondeu-lhe:

— Tudo bem, pastel de nata! Eu deixo o deus dos mortos em paz!

Kate gargalhou e Katerine rodou a estátua e descolou o último pedaço de papel da estátua.

 

__DESAFIO NÚMERO 4_ _

__

__Parabéns! Concluíram o desafio do dia antes do tempo que havíamos previsto! A vossa prestação foi simplesmente formidável, malta!_ _

__Mas ainda têm de encontrar os vossos amigos. Dirigam-se ao sítio onde a Kate teve uma prestação de mergulhadora olímpica!_ _

__Bom trabalho!_ _

__Boa sorte!_ _

__Saudações!_ _

__

— Vamos dar um mergulho? — perguntou Katerine Duska com um sorriso.

Os outros assentiram levemente e começaram a caminhar em direção ao exterior.

 

*******

 

— PARABÉNS! — Miki, Leonora, Joci e Ester, que estavam confortavelmente sentados na borda da piscina, onde tagarelavam alegremente, congratularam-nos quando o quarteto chegou ao exterior.

— Vocês têm tanto para explicar! — o jovem francês franziu as sobrancelhas, mas derreteu-se quando a dinamarquesa o abraçou, o que levou a um grande, mas desajeitado, abraço de grupo.

Depois de se sentarem na borda da piscina, com os pés submersos pela água morna, Leonora explicou com um tom jocoso.

— Foi uma brincadeira, malta.

— Sim, quisemos fazer algo divertido! — disse o cantor espanhol com um sorriso imenso.

— E nada melhor do que uma “caça ao humano”. — acrescentou, alegremente, a cantora romena.

— O nosso pequeno Conan quase teve uma apoplexia quando percebeu que vocês tinham desaparecido! Se não fosse o sapato da Leonora no meio do corredor, a brincadeira teria acabado bem mais cedo! — revelou a cantora australiana e todos se riram.

— Vocês foram tipo ninjas. Deixaram as pistas todas e nós nem vos conseguimos ver! Isso é de louvar! — respondeu ele.

— Tivemos um bom mentor! — disseram os “desaparecidos” olhando para a porta que dava acesso à área da piscina.

Nesse momento, o italiano Mahmood, adentrou a área de lazer com um olhar alegre:

— Já alguém viu o escaldão do Victor? Nós bem o avisámos! — e o telemóvel do italiano com a fotografia do sueco rodou por todos, causado uma gargalhada geral.

 

**(FIM)**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Let me know what you think!  
> ♥


End file.
